Death Rattle
by kapal kertas
Summary: Blinky, Inky, Pinky, berjagalah di luar kalau-kalau si Pac-Man sial itu muncul. Apa? Kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak ikut? Aku harus menulis surat, saudaraku. Untuk mereka yang terlalu lugu. —Clyde centric.


**Pac-Man** © Namco

* * *

><p><strong>-S<strong>aya baru tahu ada fandom Pac-Man! Dan karena list fanfic bahasa tercinta masih nihil, maka saya putuskan untuk _spam _di sini! =))  
><strong>-F<strong>iclet ini merupakan entri untuk challenges: 1) Five-Fic-First oleh _Signy Siv Svitlana_ dan 2) I Must Write Fics oleh _Dani-nii_. Infantrum.  
><strong>-T<strong>erinspirasi oleh game Pac-Man sendiri dan fanfic 'What it's Like' oleh _CampLazloRocks_ (—dimana setting ceritanya berada dalam sudut pandang Pac-Man)  
>-<strong>L<strong>ast, ada beberapa kata yang tidak baku. Segala kritik dan saran yang baik selalu terbuka! _Happy Reading_! **m/**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>eath **R**attle

.

_Untuk kalian yang berada di depan layar, ketahuilah—_

* * *

><p>Yang jahat itu Pac-Man, bukan kami. Ingat itu.<p>

Kalau dengar, kalian pasti cuma banting setir dan mencibir. Sudah harfiah Pac-Man si jagoan, dan kami antagonis yang tersisihkan, begitu? Oh, apa kalian pernah—sekali saja, berada di sepatu kami? _Err_, memang sih kami nggak bersepatu, atau berkaki, atau bertangan dan bertubuh utuh… tapi, _hey_, aku coba puitis di sini, jadi hargai 'dikit! Dikira bahasa kalian gampang apa, kalau diucapkan dengan mulut tanpa lidah dan gigi normal?

Ermm, _oke_, menyesap pernyataan pertama, tolong kembali ke layar dan lihat bagaimana jagoan kalian itu sebenarnya cuma monster berkedok tablet vitamin C yang menggelinding keluar dari botolnya. Eits, jangan lupa tambahkan kalau si mulut satu itu doyannya cuma makan melulu, padahal dia nggak pernah sekalipun pergi ke toilet untuk menerapkan azas yang masuk = yang keluar. Mirip-mirip _quote_ si cebol kuning di Fullmetal Alchemist 'gitu deh. _Anyway_, berlanjut tentang kejahatan apa yang telah diperbuat si bola dua dimensi terhadap saudara-saudaraku yang manis…

Kalian tentu sadar Pac-Man suka makan, betul? Karena apapun yang tercecer di setiap lekuk-lekuk _maze_ pasti akan diembatnya; mulai dari permen _vanilla_ yang kecil sampai yang besar _favorit_ku, terus pisang milik Pinky, melon punya Blinky dan strawberry si Inky—dan semua buah-buahan yang ditaruh di tengah ladang juga nggak luput masuk ke perut. Dia kayak _blackhole_ berjalan—kalau dianalogikan secara ilmiah, atau apalah namanya. Tapi bagiku yang males rumit, si Pac-Man itu nggak lebih dari sekedar hama yang nggak bisa diberantas pestisida jenis syalala atau trilili atau dududut.

_Ck!_

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa aku malah manggil dia hama—dan bukan kutu, semut, atau hewan lain yang kadang merangkak di jendelaku—oh, mungkin lebih tepat di jendelamu, kali ya. 'Serah deh! Yang mau aku tekankan di sini, aku nggak pernah asal ngasih nama, karena si Pac-Man itu jelas-jelas hama; si pencuri tanpa kaki dan juga tanpa _bokong_. Kalian pernah mikir nggak sih? Kalau makanan yang setiap hari jadi sesembahan buat si Pac-Man tersayang kalian itu berasal dari ladang kami? Pernah nggak? Nggak, 'kan! Karena yang kalian tahu itu 'gimana caranya mengenyangkan perut si rakus; sementara kami dibiarkan _klepek-klepek_ kelaparan lagi haus.

Asal kalian tahu, pagi sampai malam kami berladang untuk hidup. Pinky menebar benih di tanah yang sudah aku cangkul (jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku melakukan hal itu tanpa tangan). Terus Inky bertugas menyiram, sedangkan Blinky (yang derajat keseraman mukanya paling mantap di antara kami berempat) kuserahi wejangan mulia: jadi orang-orangan sawah. Ah, coret—hantu-hantuan sawah. Yang tentunya cocok untuk mengusir semut, lalat, nyamuk atau hewan mini lain dari layar kalian yang kadang-kadang jarang dibersihkan (kecuali Pac-man. Soalnya nggak mempan).

…Kami banting badan tiap hari, walau kami nggak bisa berkeringat. Kami cuma ingin makan; menikmati rasa buah yang dituang dari ladang sendiri atau mencicipi cairan manis permen yang baru digali dari tanah. Cuma itu, nggak lebih. Nggak muluk. Nggak rakus.

Melihat hal itu, kenapa…? Kenapa nggak ada secuil saja rasa kasihan yang tumbuh di hati kalian, _hey_, manusia? Ladang kami dirusak! Panennya dirajam oleh hama Pac-Man! Sementara setiap waktu—baik di _game center_ atau di layar kalian atau di belahan dunia manapun kami harus _selalu_, _selalu_ dan _selalu_ memburu Pac-man tanpa istirahat dengan perut kosong! Kalian pikir gampang, hah? Kami-lah yang butuh simpati! Kami-lah yang tertindas! Tapi kenapa kalian malah membela si gembel Pac-Man itu dengan menyuruh-nyuruhnya makan seenak jidat di ladang kami? Dasar kalian makhluk berdarah dingin—

"—Clyde! Sampai kapan kau mau nulis surat!" dan ditengah puncak drama ini, tiba-tiba si Blinky masuk; masih lengkap dengan kostum _bebegig_nya. _Tch_, perusak suasana!

"Blinky! Nggak lihat apa aku belum selesai nulis surat protes?"

"Tapi ini lebih gawat dari sebelumnya Clyde! Si gembel itu balik, dan—dan dia—"

—oh, satu catatan lagi tentang kejahatan Pac-Man selain merampok makanan kami, manusia. Si monster itu—

"—memakan Inky dan Pinky! Dan sekarang dia menuju tempat ini!" yep. Seperti yang dikatakan Blinky, dia mulai memandang kami sebagai menu _dessert_. Tapi jangan kegirangan dulu, lho…

"Tenang saja, Blinky," kutarik lidah yang tadi kupakai buat menulis sebelum bersua dengan tatapan panik Blinky—yang masih juga doyan berpose _bebegig_, "Efeknya cuma 20 puluh detik. Dan kita sudah bicara 15 detik." hehe, aku memang penyihir hebat, karena bisa mengubah darah Blinky yang dingin menjadi berapi-api.

"Oh, Clyde, kau benar!" cengiran Blinky melebar, sambil mengekoriku keluar gua persembunyian.

"Ayo, Blinky, kita hajar dia!"

* * *

><p>—<em>kami bosan gemetar ketakutan. Karena itu, janganlah heran bila akhirnya kami melawan.<em>

_With eternal love, Clyde._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>


End file.
